Marrak's Military Armaments
Marrak's started out as a small store on Nar Shaddaa just after the Battle of Yavin. Founded by himself and the famed bounty hunter Raptor Duk-Val, Marrak's quickly built a reputation for high-quality, reasonable prices, and custom designs. Growth was exponential, allowing Marrak and Raptor to open two, then three more stores on the Smuggler's World. Sensing the opportunity for a galactic market, the pair began hiring qualified weaponry experts to design a proprietary line of weaponry for their stores. A year and a half later, Marrak traveled to Coruscant and had his store incorporated, and MMA was born. Early Struggles Not everything went as planned. Their first off-world store on Coruscant fared badly initially, and investments were lower than anticipated. Even sales at their homeworld stores of Nar Shaddaa dropped. It was eventually determined that the presence of a feared bounty hunter as a major stockholder caused some investors pause, and that their old clientele of smugglers and mercenaries were reluctant to now shop at an establishment that had gone 'respectable.' Furthermore, their self-designed weapons were not familiar to the great majority of the public, who were leery of buying unproven weapons. With great regret, Raptor handed over the majority of his stock to Marrak and sold off the rest, leaving him with little more than a token share in the corporation. With equal and similar regret, Marrak sold the stores on Nar Shaddaa and used the proceeds to open another store on Corellia. An aggressive new marketing campaign began to extol the virtues of MMA's line of weaponry, and licensing and subcontracting plans brought the well-known BlasTech and Merr-Sonn weapons lines into MMA stores. Investments and sales rose. Hitting Their Stride Not content to sit back and let matters lie as they were, Marrak, with covert advice and input from Raptor, reinvested much of the profits, hiring top-flight designers, technicians, and scientists to begin developing the next generaton of MMA weaponry. As the companies success grew, Marrak was able to proceed with more innovations, more designs, and better quality. Soon, sales and profits began in increase exponentially. And the rest, as they say... ...is history. The corporation opened store after store, and factory after factory, spreading across the galaxy in leaps and bounds until achieving its current state as one of the leading corporations in known space. Whether serving major businesses and private armies to the small homeowner looking for self-protection, MMA does it all. It is the rare planet in the galaxy that does not have at least one locally-owned, MMA-affiliated weapon store. Safely entrenched in the public eye, MMA will lead the way for decades to come in personal safety and military hardware. Assets Commercial MMA boasts one of the largest shipping fleets in the galaxy, ranging from tried and true designs like CEC's Action series to proprietary designs like the Condor and Triumph. Even so, the corporation will often subcontract some shipping work to smaller companies and independent ship captains. Part of this stems from the simple desire to reduce wear and tear on the existing ships. Another reason is recognition that MMA itself started small, and will sometimes go out of its way to support the smaller entities in their own quest for greatness. Military MMA is unusual in that it maintains a rather sizable military, both spaceborne and groundbound. Category:Companies